


New to me

by sadpeachs



Category: Kpop - Fandom, NCT (Band), dreamies - Fandom, markhyuck - Fandom
Genre: I love markhyuck, M/M, Making Out, My First Fanfic, My beautiful boys, a small neck thing, hahahah im not ok, its cute, its really cute i promise, my talented boys, peachyme, relatively soft, they are just boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 00:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15425004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadpeachs/pseuds/sadpeachs
Summary: Lee Donghyuck was new to kisses, love, and boys.





	New to me

**Author's Note:**

> hi I don't know what to put here but I am whipped for both boys. It's really soft and short hope you enjoy <3

Donghyuck was new to a lot of things 

Donghyuck was new to having romantic feelings and liking boys and being in a relationship and being in a romantic relationship with a boy. He was new to holding hands and kisses goodbye. He was new to loving gazes and warm I love yous.

Donghyuck was new to a lot of things.

Donghyuck was also new to way it felt to have Mark kiss his lips. He was new to the way Mark would bite his lip and smile like the sounds he received were a winning lottery ticket. Donghyuck was new to the sounds he made when Mark would bite his ear and suck on his tongue. And Donghyuck was very new to the sensations he felt whenever Mark touched his neck 

Donghyuck had never known how sensitive his neck was until he was seated on Mark’s lap. Rationality out the window he could only concentrate on how good it felt to be right there seated on his lovers legs with hundreds of kisses and little whispers leaving Mark’s mouth. After minutes of kissing, a breathless Donghyuck stops, panting with swollen lips coated with saliva he was left to only imagine what he looked like. 

Mark had continued his actions on Donghyuck. As Donghyuck caught his breath Mark’s lips reached his ear, teeth biting at the earlobe he smiled at the small gasp that left Donghyuck’s soft mouth at the action. Mark continued on his path his face close to Donghyuck’s neck as he could feel his heavy breathing. He kissed once, under his chin separating to look at Donghyuck.

Donghyuck was still breathing heavily, his eyes shut tight and hands wrapped in fists on Mark’s shirt. Mark smiled again and began his attack on Donghyuck’s neck. Small bites and licks were scattered across the expanse of Donghyuck’s neck leaving him a whimpering mess. Messy lips bit into Donghyuck’s neck with determination, this time Donghyuck moaned. A deep noise escaping his mouth. 

Donghyuck stopped. Mark also stopped.

Time around them froze as Donghyuck’s cheeks turned pink and he attempted to run away. Strong hands held hips and Donghyuck felt as if the world was poking fun at him. He felt embarrassed. Never had such sounds left his mouth.

Mark just held him there until his fidgeting stopped and Donghyuck had resigned himself to dying of embarrassment. Mark only smiled at Donghyuck making the foreign feeling in his stomach escalate. People spoke of butterflies in their stomachs but the feeling Hyuck got when Mark looked at him loving eyes and bright smile was more along the lines of pterodactyls resurrecting from extinction.

Mark was not new to liking boys and liking girls and liking anyone and everyone his heart desired. Mark was not new to relationships and holding hands and kisses goodbye, yet everything with Donghyuck felt new. 

The butterflies in his stomach that appeared everytime Hyuck smiled his way were new. The texts good morning and goodnight were new. The way it felt to wake up and sleep knowing he was with such a beautiful boy was new. The love and affection and his heart were stronger than anything he had ever felt for another person. This feeling of love and completeness was new. 

The boys were both new to so much, they were new to complete and utter love, they were new to the happiness of the other’s smile and the joy in each other’s presence. 

The boys were happy and shy smiles and adoring gazes made the world stop for their new experiences.

**Author's Note:**

> hi thank you for going through my first fic to be honest i never thought i would end up posting my writin but here we are this little drabble has been sitting in my files for so long i thought it'd be fair it saw the light of day. I never thought my first fic would be NCT either but if this is what it is it makes sense it was markhyuck :)) the end is a bit rushed because i didn't know how to end it I'll probably edit it later. 
> 
>  
> 
> come be my friend on twitter @bamloveclub
> 
> edit: i didnt put the right @ earlier i cant believe myself haha


End file.
